The Dreaded Authoress Chibi!
by Little Mystery
Summary: The characters have been turned chibi before, but what happens when the authoress turns chibi? UTTER CHAOS!!! Contains yaoi (Yami's/Hikari's, and Seto/Jou), and some Anzu/Tea bashing! Characters may be subject to evil chibi torture! ^___^ Enjoy! *Chap. 3*
1. The Mysterious Cloaked Man

WARNINGS!!: Some hints of Yaoi couples!!! Yugi/Yami, Seto/Jou,  
Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Marik (Yami Malik). And Anzu/Tea bashing   
cause I don't really like her (sorry to all that do)!! You have  
been warned!!!  
  
ALSO PLEASE READ!!!!: The ideas and plotlines in my stories are   
copyright of me, Mystery! If you want to use any of the ideas   
from my stories please ask! Thank-you! ^__________^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! don't ya think Yami would be   
shirtless half the time, Yugi would be turning chibi often,  
Tea/Anzu would be hunted down, and all the Yami's and Hikari's,   
and Seto/Jou would be couples! Are they? Noooooooooooo.....   
so I don't own them! *pouts*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mystery: And welcome to another story by Mystery!!   
Yah! ^_____^  
  
Yami Mystery: Goodie.. -____-;  
  
Mystery: Before I continue I would like to thank this   
mysterious cloaked man for this unmarked, homemade candy!   
^______^ Thankies!  
  
Mysterious Cloaked Man (M.C.M.): Muhahahahaha.......  
  
Yami Mystery: O.o; Aibou....  
  
Mystery: *pops the candy in her mouth* O.x Woah, tastes like   
chicken!  
  
Yami Mystery: *gasps as Mystery is suddenly engulfed in smoke*   
O.O!!  
  
*smoke clears....there sitting in the middle of the room is   
Mystery, smaller, cuter, chubbier, and even more deadly then   
before!*  
  
Chibi Mystery: *turns her big dark purple eyes on her Yami*   
Hewwo, my 'Ami! Muhahaha...  
  
Yami Mystery: O___O! *backs away slowly*  
  
C. Mystery: Hmmm, I bored. Let's pway! *waves her hand and   
suddenly Yugi and Yami appear kissing*  
  
Yami Mystery: O.o  
  
Yami and Yugi: O_O!  
  
C. Mystery: -^o^- Yeah! 'Ami and 'Ugi!!  
  
Yami: WTF!!  
  
Yugi: Yami! Not in front of the chibi..... Mystery?!  
  
Chibi Mystery: 'Ami and 'Ugi were kissing! Teehee!  
  
Yami, Yugi, Yami Mystery: v____v;;  
  
Chibi Mystery: Otay, now for da west! *claps her chubby hands   
then suddenly Yu-Gi-Oh! characters start falling from the sky*  
  
Seto Kaiba: Ow... X__x  
  
Jou: *lands on Kaiba* x.x  
  
Chibi Mystery: -^_______^- It's waining men! Hallelujah!!  
  
Anzu: *lands in some water then instantly starts being bite by   
the piranhas* O__x  
  
Bakura: *thump!* Damn authoresses again.. __  
  
Ryou: *lands on a fluffy bed that suddenly appeared* ^_______^   
Weee! That was fun!  
  
C.Mystery: ^______^  
  
*Malik and his Yami come walking in the door*  
  
Bakura: O__o How come you guys didn't fall?  
  
Malik: We didn't want to be left out so we came on our own!   
^________^  
  
Yami: I knew they were insane.. -_____-;  
  
Yugi: ^_____^;  
  
Chibi Mystery: Awwww, so cute! *flying chibi tackle glomps Yami   
and Yugi*  
  
Bakura: O___O!! OH RA! IS THAT MYSTERY?!?!  
  
Yami Mystery: Yep, all thanks to this guy. *jerks his thumb at   
the M.C.M.*  
  
Bakura: *starts to strangle him* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WE'RE DOOMED!!  
!! DOOMED I TELL YOU!!!!!! RA HELP US!!!!! I'M TO BEAUTIFUL TO   
DIE!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o;;  
  
*M.C.M.'s hood falls down to reveal..................!!!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!   
  
Chibi Mystery: Muhahahaha.. if anyone can guess who is dis cwoaked   
man, they get a hug, or a kiss on da cheek, OR both from da U'-Gi-Oh!   
person/s of dere choose!!! -^_____________^- Also pwease tell me what  
to pway wit da U'-Gi-Oh! people! Anything fwom dwess-up to hide and   
seek!  
  
Yami Mystery: Bakura's right..... we're doomed. -______-  
  
Everyone else: Yep. -_____-  
  
Chibi Mystery: Wead an' weaview pwease! Ja Ne!!! 


	2. Dwess Up!

Disclaimer: Chibi Mystery: 'Ami, what does discwaimer mean??? Yami Mystery: Never mind aibou..  
  
Warnings: Will contain Anzu/Tea and Pegasus bashing don't like don't read! And a bit of Yaoi   
between Y/Y, R/B, M/M, and J/S! So you have been warned!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*M.C.M.'s hood falls down to reveal..................!!!!!*  
  
Chibi Mystery: Pegasus!! ^______________^  
  
Yami: No one saw that coming..  
  
Pegasus: That is right!! It is I PEGASUS!!! Muhahahaha!! Yami defeated my precious cards! ;___;  
So you will all now pay and face the wrath of *whack!*  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
Chibi Mystery: *holding a chibi mallet from bengemina87* Tankies for dis!! *picks up Pegasus   
who has now been turned into a doll by the mallet* Ugh, me no wike dis. *throws Pegasus the   
doll to her pet dogs*  
  
*dogs carry it off then all you hear is something ripping*  
  
Chibi Mystery: Don't wowwy he's not gone fowever ^_________^ Anyway! 'tibi gohan fan got's it  
wight fiwst! So Malik!!  
  
Malik: *is sent to chibi gohan fan where he gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug* ^____~  
  
Yami Malik (now known as Marik): *glares then pouts* Hikari mine!  
  
Everyone else: *huge sweatdrops*  
  
Chibi Mystery: 'Dere! I would pway 'Hunt da Anzu' wike you said 'tibi gohan fan but da piranhas  
are still pwaying wit her. *looks over to an unconscience Anzu with a little piranha gnawing on  
her arm*  
  
Yami: So what are we going to play, since Ra has decided to punish us and we can't get out of   
here.. alive at least...  
  
Chibi Mystery: I would never kill anyone 'Ami! Maybe towture doe... muhahaha..  
  
Yami Mystery: Aibou, stay focused at least.  
  
Chibi Mystery: We are going to pway dwess up and pwetend! ^_____________^! Hooway!!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Chibi Mystery: Either dat or I get Neko-chan to pway wit us! *evil chibi smile*  
  
Yami: O___O! Shuting up..  
  
Chibi Mystery: Otay! *snaps her fingers and is now in a mini sorceresses gown* ^________^ I   
dwess up as dee evil sorceress who captures the young princesses, Baturette and Yamina!!  
  
Bakura: *looks over at Yami and attempts to run but instantly trips over his new dress* O.O!  
  
Chibi Mystery: It's fuwtial to wun! Mwuhahaha... *the dress Bakura is wearing is a medival   
green dress and he has bright pink lipstick on* So dat's what he wooks wike wit wipstick on!  
  
Bakura: -_______________-;;  
  
Yami: *laughing his ass off but stops when he is suddenly in a dark red dress like Bakura's   
with dark red lipstick on* -__________- Damn...  
  
Yugi: -^______^- You look so cute Yami!  
  
Everyone else: O.o;;  
  
Yugi: What?! He definatly has the legs for it!! -^______^-  
  
Yami: ^__________^  
  
Chibi Mystery: So cuwte! See it shouldn't be dat bad Batuwa! *looks at where Bakura was a   
minute ago and sees him running away as fast as the dress would allow him with Ryou tucked   
under his arm* Hey! Get back here Batuwa!!! Wight now! *stomps her foot and pouts*  
  
Bakura: *evilly smirks and instead of going back he kisses Ryou full on the lips and when he   
pulls back the lipstick is mostly on Ryou* There, now I'll come back!  
  
Ryou: *blushes and smiles shyly*  
  
Yami: Hmmmmmmm, good idea Tomb Robber. *takes Yugi and kisses him on the lips too* Much better!  
  
Chibi Mystery: ^________^;; Now dat you have all gotten dat out of da way. 'Ugi and Ryou are  
going to dwess up wike bwave knights who rescue da princesses..  
  
Yami and Bakura: -___________-  
  
Chibi Mystery: Fwom me! The all powerful sorceress 'Tibi Mystowy! And I have da help of my  
woyal servant, 'Ami Mystowy! *snaps her fingers again and Y.M. is now in servant clothes*  
  
Yami Mystery: Why do I have to be the servant?!  
  
Chibi Mystery: *shrugs* I dunno!! ^__________^  
  
Marik, Malik, Jou, and Seto: What about us?  
  
Chibi Mystery: Urmm... I fowgot! ^_____^;;  
  
Everyone: *falls, anime style*  
  
Chibi Mystery: Otay Seto is Yamina's fiwst advisor *Seto is now in egyptian style advisor   
clothes* and Jou is his pet puppy! -^o^-  
  
Jou: *in a dog costume with a leash and collar* -____- Grrrrr.....  
  
Seto: *grabs the end of the leash* Come on puppy! I'm your master. *mischievous smile*  
  
Jou: O.o  
  
Chibi Mystery: Otay, make sure you guys keep tings cwean. I'm onwy a 'tibi and I'm not upping  
da wating!  
  
Yami Mystery: Anyway.....  
  
Chibi Mystery: And Malik and Mawik are just going to be Baturette's bodyguawds! *now Malik and  
his Yami are in ancient egyptian looking guards uniforms*  
  
Yami: How come me and Bakura, my aibou, and Ryou have medival stuff on, and Seto, Jounouchi,  
Malik, and his Yami have ancient egyptian style clothes on??  
  
Chibi Mystery: Well.... da ancient egyptian cwothes were a bit... revealing. And I'm now weally  
short and I don't want to drown from so many fangiwls dwool.  
  
Yami: I see....  
  
Chibi Mystery: *speeds up the playing so that the reviewers don't have to read a TON more*  
  
Jou: *his dog costume is now all ruffled* -^____^- That wasn't so bad..  
  
Seto: *smirks*  
  
Yami: Stupid dress.. *attemps to straighten out the wrinkles and trips over his dress again*  
  
Yugi: *has rufled hair and his jacket is crooked* -^______________^-  
  
Yami Mystery: -_____-;; Makes you wonder what the heck happened in this twisted version of  
pretend..  
  
Chibi Mystery: *is somehow trapped in a closet* Otay now can someone wet me out now??  
  
Everyone: *looks from one person to the other and all at once they all run in different  
directions*  
  
Chibi Mystery: Evewyone?? Hewwo?? Someone!!! Wet me out!!!!!  
  
  
**To Be Continued*  
  
  
  
Chibi Mystery: When I get out of here no one is going to be 'appy!! Well maybe I'll go easy   
on dem cause I wove dem! ^______^ And suggestions for what to pway wit dem are still gweatly   
appweciated!! I wove you all! *smiles a cute chibi smile*  
  
*Thank you's to reviewers*  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: Tankies, and I fink dey make a cuwte couple too! ^_______^ *gives her a Yami  
plushie*  
  
firedraygon97: Don't wowwy, I would never kill anyone!! Except I would towture Anzu! *innocent  
chibi smile and gives her a Ryou plushie*  
  
chibi gohan fan: I will pway 'Hunt da Anzu' as soon as I can, otay? And I am an insane wabid   
fangiwl too! So YAH! ^_________^ *gives her Gohan and Malik plushies*  
  
Lethe: Ryou's cuwte! And I might pway Twister and Twuth or Dare. But I don'ts know da figorine   
game or what you mean when you say pwaying Candywand in a diffewent way. Heck I don't know how  
to pway nowmal Candywand! ^_________^;; *gives her a Ryou plushie*  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Gweat guess but 'tibi gohan fan beat ya to it! And I will pway house latew   
wit dem doe! ^_________^ *get's Ryou to give her a hug for coming up second and Ryou and Yugi   
plushies*  
  
mewgal: You wike my other fics too? Tankies!! ^_________^ *gives her a Yugi plushie*  
  
Neko-chan: Tankies for the ideas!!! ^_________^ I wove your stories! *gives her Hikari/Yami   
plushies*  
  
Princess Strawberry: -^_______^- I cuwte? Tankies!! And I will twy to pway 'How to Make your  
'Ami Stabol when you turn Puppy Dog Eyes on Dem!' Aldough I don't tink dey would be able to   
withstand da puppy eyes for long! ^________^;; *gives her Yugi and Yami plushies*  
  
bengemina87: You are wight! But you didn't say it fiwst but dat otay! *gives him a hug* I warn  
you doe, I wike everyone ecept Tea! Sowwy! *big chibi eyes* So if you wike Tea den I wouldn't  
wead cause I will bash Tea and Mai won't be in dis stowy! *gives him a Mai and Tea plushie*   
Awso I really sowwy for calling you a giwl!! *extra hug*   
  
girliegirl: Pegasus!! ^_______^ Tankies for weaviewing!!  
  
  
  
Alwight! Tankies evewyone! *gives everyone some homemade christmas cookies* Oh and Chwistmas  
pweasents would be highly appweciated too!! ^_____~  
  
Yami Mystery: -__________-;;  
  
Mystery: -^______^- Ja Ne!! 


	3. A Wittle Curse!

WARNINGS AS USUAL: Yaoi (Y/Y, S/J, M/M, and R/B)!!! Some character bashing!! Don't like don't   
read!! You flame it will be used to burn Mystery's new Pegasus doll.  
  
Disclaimer: I THINK it's kind of obvious I don't own it!!! I also don't own the quotes!!!   
But I don't know who does so nyah! P  
  
  
Chibi Mystery: *walks into an empty room with a digital camera and clears her throat* I finawy  
got out of dat cwoset! ^____^ And today I will wespond to da weaviews fiwst!  
  
Hana no Ceres: *hands her a Bakura and a Ryou plushie* Now you's got your own! ^_____^  
  
Angel Reaper: *nodnod* I agwee!!!! ^______^ Yami in a medival dwess is hot! -^o^- And I will   
twy to write your ideas too!!! *hands her a Yami plushie with different outfits including the   
medival dress one*  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Tankies! I twy to demand rwespect even if I's onwy a 'tibi! -^___^- And how  
come my 'ami isn't a 'tibi... good question.... *hands her more Yu-Gi-Oh! plushies*  
  
Princess Strawberry: Your wewcome!! ^______^ *gives her a Bakura and Ryou plushie* Since you   
alweady have 'Ami and 'Ugi pwushies!!  
  
Karalen the Wood Elf: *squeals very chibish* Tankies for my own Mystowy pwushie!! *huggles it   
and gives Karalen a Mokuba plushie* Dere! Now you have one!! And I will towture Anzu more awso  
I will pway dolls with the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast too! Muhaha... -^_____^-  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :P: *eating chocolate and looks up, blinks, and smiles big chibi smile*  
Tankies!!! I is out of da cwoset now too! Yah me! -^___^- And I will give da other chocolate to  
'Ugi too!! *hands her a Yugi plushie*  
  
bengemina87: ^___^; I sowwy I called you a giwl... anywho! I do wike dolls just not Pegasus...  
but tankies very much!! *whispers* But I do warn you again I no wike Tea so if you wike her I   
wouldn't wead some of da Tea towture!! Sowwy! ^_____^  
  
(smarty65): -^_________^- Tankies for tinking dis is funny and the best stowy!! I fwattered!!  
  
The Demented Fangirl: *gives The Demented Fangirl Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou plushies while   
she also gives TDF's yami Malik and Marik plushies and her friends Seto, Joey, and Tristen   
plushies* ^____^; I hope dat good! And tankies for weviewing!!!  
  
chibi gohan fan: ^___^ Da cast might get towtured a wittle bit... muhahahaha.. and I wazy so   
sowwy for taking a long time to update!!  
  
Vera: Hi Vewa-chan!!!! I wove your stowies too!!! Heehee, awot of people think I'm cuwte!! YAH!  
-^_________^- *snickers about the ruffled dog costume and Seto master* Muhahaha... ) *hands   
her her favourite yaoi couple plushies and a Kaji and Kuroi plushie* -^o~-  
  
firedraygon97: Ooooooooo a swedge hammer... muhahahahahahaha... tankies!!! *stores it...   
somewhere* I'll use dis for later! *gives her a Bakura plushie*  
  
Neko-chan: Tank you for weviewing!! -^_________^- *snickers at the passed out Yami* Oooo, you   
scawy when you want to be Neko-chan!! And I will twy to do your ideas too!! *gives her Seto/Jou  
plushie*  
  
  
Chibi Mystery: Awight!! Tankies again to da weviewers!! I wove you all!!! Yah! -^____^- For dis  
chapter I've cursed da Yu-Gi-Oh! cast for locking me in dat cwoset!! D Now dey can onwy speak  
in quotes or cliches!!!! And den I recowd it while dey talk to each other!!!! -^o^-  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: *grumbling as he folds his chubby arms and pouts* Betause someone asked why  
I wasn't 'tibi I got turned into one!!  
  
Chibi Mystery: Yah!! *glomps him* We gonna have fun now!!!  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: -.-;  
  
Chibi Mystery: -^______^- *transports them first to Yugi and Yami's house with the little   
camera in hand*  
  
*****At Yami and Yugi's house*****  
  
Yugi: *walks into the living room and the camera follows him until he stops in the middle of   
the room* If you love someone put their name in a circle not a heart, a heart can be broken but  
a circle goes on forever. *holds up a circle with Yami's name in it* ^___~  
  
Yami: *comes out of the puzzle, tackles Yugi, and pins him to the floor grinning evilly* I   
heard milk does the body good but DAMN how much did you drink?  
  
Yugi: -^______^- *leans up and kisses Yami*  
  
Chibi Mystery: *from behind camera* Awwww, otay next house!!  
  
*****At Ryou and Bakura's house*****  
  
Ryou: *cuddling with Bakura on the couch* If you love me like you told me please be careful   
with my heart. You can take it, just don't break it or my world will fall apart.  
  
Bakura: *smiles devillishly at the camera then turns back to Ryou* I love you and a peach is a  
peach, a plum is a plum, a kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue! *captures Ryou's lips in a  
fierce kiss and pins him to the couch with his body*  
  
Chibi Mystery: *puts the camera down so you can only see her with her chubby little hands on  
her hips* Batuwa!! Keep it mild!! I is onwy a 'tibi!! *all you see is a shirt hit her in the   
face* Oof!! O.o; Otay! Moving on!!  
  
*****At Seto's mansion with Jou and Seto sitting on one of the couches*****  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: *now from behind the camera* Act natuwally, but not to natuwally! My aibou  
is still twying to fwush out her bwain from what she saw before!!  
  
Seto: O.o;;  
  
Jou: ^_____^;; *looks over at Seto* You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a tree, but   
the best way to fall, is in love with me.  
  
Seto: *smiles warmly at Jou* Sometimes your mind doesn't want you to be in love... but deep   
down you know you are.... *leans close to Jou but is interrupted by a little cough*  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: No doing dat in fwont of me! *there's a soft thump as the camera shakes and  
someone else is now holding it*  
  
Chibi Mystery: Alwight! Next house!!! .^_____^.  
  
*****At Malik and Marik's house now*****  
  
Malik: Fine guys open my eyes, smart guys open my mind, but only sweet guys open my heart! Oh,   
and insane Yami's open my bedroom door!  
  
Chibi Mystery: *in the background* Hey! Dat wast part isn't part of da quote!!  
  
Malik: *shrugs and winks at his Yami* ^____~  
  
Marik (Yami Malik): *sly grin then turns to Malik* If your naughty go to your room, if you want  
to be naughty go to mine! *kisses Malik deeply*  
  
Chibi Mystery: ___ Argh! Not again!  
  
Marik: *pulls back and smirks at the camera* I wasn't kissing him, I was just telling his lips   
a secret!  
  
Both chibi's: *from behind the camera they anime fall*  
  
*****Now everyone is gathered in the room they were playing in before*****  
  
Tea: *looks at Yugi* Don't hate me because I'm beautiful! Hate me because your man thinks I am!  
^_____^  
  
Yami: *looks at her with disgust*  
  
Chibi Mystery: Quiet you! *hits her over the head with the mini camera*  
  
Tea: X____x  
  
Yami: *sighs* I'm loved by some *smiles at Yugi*, hated by many *glares at the Maliks*, envied   
by most *smirks at Bakura*, yet wanted by plenty! *winks at Yugi suggestively*  
  
Yugi: -^_________^- *blushes cutely*  
  
Bakura: *rolls his eyes* Everyone's entitled to be stupid, but your abusing the privilege   
pharaoh!  
  
Yami: *glares at Bakura who glares back* Did you fall down the ugly tree and hit every branch   
on the way down?  
  
Bakura: *glares more* I may not always be right, but I'm never wrong!  
  
Everyone: O.o;;  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: Otay aibou, I think we should end here! Before dis turns ugwy!  
  
  
  
  
*****TO BE CONTINUED!!!*****  
  
Chibi Mystery: Otay! Another chapter done!! -^___________^- I so pwoud of myself!!  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: v____v Tanks awot for asking why I wasn't 'tibi Yami Tsuki Tenshi cause now   
I gotta be one! *pouts*  
  
Chibi Mystery: *huggles him* Awww, it's not so bad 'Ami! People sometimes gives you candy!!   
WEEE!! *throws candy in the air that she got from complete strangers* -^o^-  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: O.O! *quickly sends it all to the shadow realm* Dat's what started dis mess  
in da fiwst pwace!!  
  
Chibi Mystery: *pouts and crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly* Otay..... weviews and   
more suggestion's are weally appweciated!!! And pwesents!!! ^____~  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: -.-;;  
  
Chibi Mystery: *smiles innocently* Ja Ne!! ^____________________________^  
  
Chibi Yami Mystery: Ja'! 


End file.
